Give me one more chance!
by ireabdaly.segovia
Summary: what if instead of just taking everything in Ana stood up for herself and her unborn baby. is this story Ana will be different from the usual ana and things will turn differently as well! Enjoy.


**Hello everyone! I am a huge fan of the fifty shades trilogy and I recently found out about this site and instantly felt in love with it. I decided to write a chapter to this amazing story. Keep in mind that I do not own any character and that it is all based on the one and only fifty shades trilogy written by the fabulous E.L James. I hope my story is up to your standards and I am more than open to subjections. This is the first time I write something so I apologized for every mistake ill make along the way. **

**Chapter One: **

"Mrs. Grey. I am more than happy to inform you that you a expecting a child in approximately 8 months." Said Dr. Green to Ana, who was in completely shock. She was expecting everything but to be pregnant. "Are you sure I am pregnant Dr. Green? Could it be something else? Christian and I are not ready for a baby, not at this exact moment" Ana was relentless and still hope it was just a mistake. "Mrs. Grey can you see that little white oval there?" "Yes! I see it" "Well, that is future baby Grey, I will send you to get blood work done but it won't get more clear than this. Congratulations Mrs. Grey, this is a blessing, whether you and Mr. Grey were ready or not a baby is always a blessing. I will tell my assistant to set you up for an ultrasound in a month, we will be able to determine how far along are you exactly. In the meanwhile I am prescribing you prenatal vitamins" Ana could not believe she was pregnant, PREGNANT! Dr. Green walked out of the room and Ana's fear started to sink in "how am I going to tell Christian? He is going to be furious, why was I so stupid? I can't deal with this right now." As she said these words to herself her hand moved to her belly and she automatically started rubbing it. At that exact moment she felt the little bum and instantly felt in love with her unborn baby. She had created life; she and Christian created something so pure and beautiful and like Dr. Green said her baby was a blessing and she would keep this blessing no matter what. "Mrs. Grey everything is all set, you are schedule to come back May 7, I printed you some copies of your little white oval, be happy, this will be the best thing that ever happened to you and Mr. Grey" " You are right Dr. Green. I will see you in a month, Thank you!" Ana walked outside the office and walked towards her car, as she sat inside the car she thought of ways to tell Christian the news. "Should you I call and ask him to meet me somewhere? If we are at a public place he might react more civilized about it, God what should I do?" at that exact moment her phone ranged and like if God was answering her prayers Christians named appeared on the cell phone's screen. "Hello! Mrs. Grey. How is the most beautiful wife in the whole wide world doing?" Ana's legs started to shake as if he already knew what was going on. Her body had betrayed her and for some reason she couldn't speak. Christian spoke again and as if a switch went on inside her body she jumped at the sound of his voice "Anastasia, what is going on? Are you there?" "Yes, I am here honey. I'm sorry my Bluetooth felt and I couldn't reach it" Ana lied, she had to. "Are you sure that you are ok baby? Do you need me for anything?" "Yes, I am fine sweetheart but I do need you. I was thinking maybe you and I could have lunch today, I have something to tell, well it is actually a surprise, I am not sure you will like it but I mean, I can't take it back" Ana sounded playful so that Christian would suspect anything. "Whatever it is I am sure I will love baby\. Where would you like to go?" "Wherever you like Mr. Grey, you are the boss" Ana teased and Christian of course loved it. "How about we meet at Altura? I've been dying for some Italian" said Christian "sounds great honey see you at 12? Meet you there?" Ana asked Christian but him being over protective hesitated but decided it was ok to meet there instead of going together. "Yes baby I will see you there. I love you Mrs. Grey" "I love you Mr. Grey" they both hanged up at the same time and Ana hold the phone to her chest. "How am I going to tell Christian? He won't care where we are. It was a very bad idea Anastasia Grey. He is Christian Grey for heaven sakes Ana" Ana was too anxious and couldn't wait until lunch beside if he was going to make a scene might as well be in private. As she thought this through she started the car and headed to Grey holdings Inc. it felt as if it took hours to get there and all the way through she thought of how she was going to tell her husband they were expecting a child only one of them so far was happy to have. As she entered the gate a very young gentleman greeted her "Mrs. Grey welcome. I will announce your arrival" as he said this he punched some buttons and announced Ana."Thank you!" Ana answer him with a smile on her face. She passed the gate and parked the car, got out and took the elevator. The doors opened and to her surprised Christian was standing in the middle of the doors waiting for her. "Ana what is wrong? I thought we were meeting in 2 hours?" Christian asked with fear on his face. "Christian we need to talk, I am sorry I can't wait until lunch, besides this is not something we can talk in public." Christian's face went blank and he took her by her arm and walked her to his office. "Sarah please cancels my afternoon" Christian asked his secretary. "Of course Mr. Grey" as she said this they both walked inside the office. "Ana what is going on?" Christian asked. At first she hesitated but she couldn't deal with Christian's penetrating eyes, just staring at her waiting for an answer. "Christian I just got out of Dr. Green's office and…" Ana hesitated, she was terrified; she couldn't make up the words. "AND WHAT? ANASTASIA!" Christian shouted. "I am pregnant!" tears started falling from Ana's eyes she knew this wasn't going to be good. "YOU ARE FUCKING PREGNANT?! How did this happen? You are just fucking stupid ANASTASIA. You did it on purpose, I should've listen to my father, now I am screw. I TOLD YOU! I am not a father and I will never be one. You ruined this! I don't want it, I can't deal with this, it is too much for me." Ana could not believe him. "I can not believe you Christian Grey! When I met you, you expected me to run for the hills but I didn't and trust me you were really fucked up! You scared me to death and there was always a fear that I couldn't shake off! BUT I stayed. I stayed out of love. NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! and you listen good! I am NOT getting rid off this baby! You can go fuck yourself but trust me you will regret this. I expected everything but this from you! I thought you loved me but I guess I was just another sub. The one that you always have and always will love is that fucked up bitch ELENA! But stay with her because like she told me, you are just meant to be together always were and always will!" Ana was so hurt and angry; she couldn't stand looking at him any longer. "So what are you going to do? Keep that thing? I DON'T THINK SO" Christian shouted "THAT THING IS YOUR BABY! And YES I will. You cannot longer tell me what to do. We are so over. Don't worry, you won't have to worry about me or MY baby I am finally running for the hills like I should have done a long time ago! But like I said this will be MY baby not yours, at least not legally. Please do not look for me. I will send you the divorce papers as soon as I settle and when the baby is born I will send you the papers saying that you are giving up all of your parental rights! Goodbye Christian Grey!" as Ana said these words she stormed out of the office, stepped inside the elevator and went to the parking lot, she stared at the car and decided to leave it there. Ana walked out of the parking lot and did not look back.

**3 years later…**

"Mommy, mommy look at what I did with nana." "Oh my goodness let me see that" said Ana to her beautiful 3 year old Grace or Gracie as she called her "Oh that is so beautiful, who is that for Gracie?" "Is for daddy, mommy. Daddy's day is this Sunday and Michael told me that he made one for his daddy and then he came. Mommy daddy will come now!" Ana couldn't hold her tears and just hugged her daughter and cried.


End file.
